


Definitely

by KatieComma



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: And Some Bickering, Blow Jobs, Cause It's McDanno, Come Eating, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, what else do you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Coda to 2x22After the CIA told Danny they were taking Steve's plane out, Danny almost lost it. He thought Steve was never coming home again.And then Steve did come home... and Danny can't keep his feelings to himself.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 16
Kudos: 220





	Definitely

**Author's Note:**

> I had a crap day - so I wrote a HUGE one shot smut coda to make myself feel better - TADA!!!
> 
> Hope it makes you feel better too... it sure helped me get through this crap day.
> 
> This is literally, start to finish, just porn with feelings.

The moment the front door of Steve's house closed behind them, Steve heard Danny’s breathing become harsh and gasped, like he was having a panic attack or something.

“Hey Danny, you alright?” Steve asked, turning to his partner.

And then suddenly Danny was in his space, holding Steve’s shirt tightly in fisted hands.

“Listen…” Danny panted. It was the way his breath got when he was angry, or upset, or afraid or just generally feeling too much. “Listen Steve… I can’t… I can’t… do this anymore.” He stared intently at Steve’s collarbone, just inches from his nose.

Steve put his hands on Danny’s biceps, he hoped it was comforting. “Can’t do what, Danny? You alright man?” 

Danny’s bright eyes flicked up to Steve’s for a second, before he looked back down. “Would you just shut up? Could you just shut up for, like, five minutes and let me say… what I’m trying to say?” Arguing seemed to calm him a little; let his breath come back.

Steve nodded, and waited.

“I just… I can’t sit here and pretend anymore, and I honestly don’t care if it’s just me…” his breathing was rushed again, in and out in gasps. “I just can’t sit back and not… don’t you get it? It’s too hard… to… not…”

Steve was about to ask what was too hard when Danny reeled him in with the hands that were ruining his shirt and they were kissing. Danny's body thrummed against him, shaking with anxiety probably, but he held his lips still against Steve's, waiting for an answer.

Steve hadn’t thought about it before, and yet in less than a second’s time his mind was made up and he wrapped his arms around Danny, pulling him closer and opening his mouth. Stubble scraped against his bottom lip as their kisses fell apart, uncoordinated with this unexpected lust and excitement. The feel of Danny’s five o’clock shadow on the soft skin of Steve’s lip, made his body tingle all over and punched the tiniest groan up from his gut.

Danny heard it, (of course he did, their mouths were locked together) and he unlocked his hands from Steve’s shirt and slid them around his waist instead, pulling them closer.

And then arousal was pressed against Steve’s thigh; hot, hard arousal that he could feel through several layers of clothing. And then he realized that he was right there with Danny. Ready to take this immediately where they both wanted it to go.

Danny pulled back, his breathing still harsh, lack of breath now added to the mixture of all the things that had sent him into overdrive in the first place. He pressed his face to Steve’s collarbone, forehead turned into Steve’s neck.

“God Steve… you have no idea…” Danny sounded almost like he was sobbing. But Steve knew Danny’s voice well enough to know that he was just worked up. “The CIA… the CIA Steven! When that guy… that guy at the CIA said… I thought it meant you were never… never coming back.”

“I’m here,” Steve said softly, moving a hand up to Danny’s hair. And that’s how Steve knew something had really changed. Danny didn’t let anyone touch his hair, but Steve ran his fingers through it, not trying to annoy, but hoping to comfort. “I’m here Danny. I’m right here.”

Danny pushed back to look at Steve while he spoke this time. “All I could think about… when I thought that I’d never see you again… All I could think about is what you mean to me. And all the things… I wanted… that I want. And I decided that I didn’t care… how you felt… which is shitty, I get that… but I didn’t care… I just wanted the chance…. To tell you… to see if maybe…”

Steve nodded. “Maybe,” he said softly.

Danny’s face crumbled a little. It wasn’t a sure promise. Maybe said: this is a moment we’re having, it doesn’t mean it’s going to last forever, it doesn’t mean what you think it means…

“Definitely,” Steve added. He brought his hands around to Danny’s cheeks, the skin like sandpaper under his callused hands. He leaned down to Danny this time. And the kiss was soft and made promises without words. It wasn’t something to be had in the middle of passion and fear. It was something to hold onto forever. It was a first date kiss, and a wedding kiss, and everything all rolled into one. There was so much more than just “I need you” in it.

How had this been here all along and Steve never knew? For somebody trained in interrogation and secret ops sometimes he looked right past the obvious.

Danny started talking as soon as Steve pulled back.

“Well that… I was not… expecting that.” Danny dug his fingertips into Steve’s back to emphasize the words.

They stood in silence and stared at each other for a few minutes, Danny’s fingers pressing pleasantly into Steve’s back, Steve’s fingers wrapped around the back of Danny’s neck.

“What now?” Steve asked.

Danny shook his head. “Huh?” He’d lost his normal verbal proficiency.

“What I’m asking Danny, is if I should plan to cook you breakfast tomorrow morning,” Steve clarified.

Danny shook his head like he still didn’t know what Steve was asking and then his eyes widened a little. “I… uh… what… how do you feel… about…”

Steve smiled while Danny fumbled his words, but he didn't press, letting Danny get there on his own.

“What do you think?” Danny asked finally, the nervousness back and thrumming through him again.

“I think: why don’t we just do what feels… natural… and see where this goes,” Steve said.

Danny swallowed heavy and nodded. “I could… we could definitely… definitely try that.” He swallowed hard again, and Steve watched Danny’s Adams apple bob. It seemed like such a sensual thing, and suddenly Steve’s mind was drawn to Danny’s body, fascinated by the entire thing, a sudden desire to see as much skin as possible.

Danny’s top button was already undone, he’d been wearing his shirts that way for a little while; since Steve had told him to stop wearing a tie, and he had obeyed. Steve took a deep breath at that thought. Just how long had they been idiots? Or how long had Steve been an idiot anyway? Steve slid his hands down from Danny’s face and neck to undo the next button.

“You with me?” He asked Danny, before he started for the next one.

Danny just nodded and swallowed again. Steve slipped his hand into the top of Danny’s shirt and pressed his palm to the skin there before he ran his fingers upward, dancing over collarbone, until they moved to his neck. Danny tilted his head back for access. Steve gently tickled over and around Danny’s Adams apple before he hunched over to plant a kiss there. And then on instinct he stuck his tongue out and licked a wide line across it. Danny was salty from the long day, and he tasted so good.

Danny groaned, arms tightening around Steve, pulling them closer together again, erections pressed hard between them.

Suddenly Steve wanted to taste Danny everywhere. An instinct he’d never harboured for a man before. And yet, despite his upbringing and military background, there was no freakout happening. He just wanted it. They both wanted it. And it felt more right than anything Steve had ever wanted in his life.

“Should we…” Danny’s voice vibrated through his throat; Steve felt it because his lips were still pressed there, kissing and licking at the taut skin. “Maybe… go somewhere… not the entryway?”

Steve spoke against Danny’s skin, afraid to look him in the eye. “Are you suggesting somewhere like the bedroom?” Steve asked. “Do you wanna just, jump into this thing?”

“Don’t play coy with me babe,” Danny said, some of the familiar fire and cockiness back in his voice. “Not when you’re hard-on is pressed up against me like this.” He shifted his hips forward dramatically to demonstrate, and Steve choked out a sound against Danny’s neck when the pressure made him feel like he was going to explode.

Danny chuckled and it broke some of the tension between them. They could have this and still be them, right? Steve hoped so. Because he didn’t want one without the other.

“Yes, I was thinking the bedroom,” Danny said when Steve didn’t reply with any words. He didn’t ask if Steve was comfortable, didn’t have to. They were comfortable enough with each other to put a stop to anything that they didn’t want.

Steve pushed Danny back toward the stairs, walking them together as one, feet shuffling around each other, knees knocking, Danny’s arms still a tight ring around Steve’s middle; until Danny’s calf hit the bottom stair and they almost stumbled.

But, now what? Who went first? How did they pry themselves apart when all they wanted was to stay stuck together?

“You just gonna stand there and stare at me, handsome?” Danny asked.

Pet names. Endearments. God how he never knew he needed that. And Danny had been giving it to him all the time. It had started with babe, and the little I love you's they would throw casually at one another. Steve was sure he’d heard Danny call him handsome before as well. It filled him with something that was so much more than excitement. He didn’t know what to say, no clever quip to throw back. Instead he leaned down and turned his face into Danny’s neck. Pressing his lips and nose against the skin there. He felt the hitch in Danny’s breathing, the pulse thrumming fast under his skin. Steve breathed deep and it smelled like Danny. It had been a long day and the tang of his sweat was sharp and perfect. Steve didn’t know when, but that smell had become familiar, comforting.

“I gotta say that I prefer the stairs even less to the front door,” Danny said, “as a place to consummate this… this relationship thing we’re doing here. It’s definitely not going to do my back any favours.”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Steve asked, pulling back to smile at Danny. “Even during…” He trailed off, not sure how to describe what was going on, afraid of scaring Danny off.

Danny paused for a moment before he got a twinkle in his eye. “Sex? Is that what you were going to say Steven?” He asked, grin spreading across his face. “See, I think if you can’t say it, maybe it’s a little too much for you. Little too advanced for Commander McGarrett. The amazing Navy SEAL who’s been on ops all over the world and knows the secrets of the US military… except he can’t even say the word sex.”

“I’m guessing that’s a no, you don’t ever stop talking,” Steve grinned in return, trying to put on his most mischievous face, “not even during sex.”

“If you have a problem with that I think maybe-”

Steve pressed forward and kissed Danny hard, letting his excitement and passion bleed through as he held Danny’s neck tightly in his fingers and pressed their bodies together. He stopped kissing and rested their foreheads together. They couldn’t look into each other’s eyes, but they were close and intimate.

“I love everything about you Danny,” Steve said so softly, “you know that right?”

And there it was, he’d just let the “l word” slip right out with no inhibition. This would be it, the real moment of truth. Before this they’d been close friends about to jump into bed. But now Steve threw love into the equation.

Normally Steve hated feeling vulnerable, but not with Danny. There was so much trust between them that it wasn’t difficult to hand himself over.

“I love you too,” Danny replied softly. “I didn’t realize how much until I thought… I didn’t have you anymore. God Steve, you’re under my skin like… I don’t know what gets under your skin, but you’re there.”

“I don’t want to let go,” Steve said, tilting his chin for another kiss before pressing their foreheads together again.

“You don’t have to,” Danny answered. “I’m a big fan of being yours, if that’s… what you want… no letting go.”

Steve smiled wide. It was that goofy smile that made him feel young again, the one that Danny brought out in him. “I just meant… actually let go,” he flexed his fingers on Danny’s neck for emphasis, “as in: right now so we can go upstairs. To the bedroom. Like we talked about.”

“But it’s… I mean… it’s just a temporary thing, right?” Danny reasoned. “I mean, as soon as we’re at the top of these stairs it’s all: sloppy kisses and losing clothes and…”

“Sex?” Steve asked, pulling back and smiling down at Danny. “Is that what you were going to say? Big scary Detective Williams can’t even say the word, maybe he’s just not ready for it yet and maybe-”

“Oh shut up!” Danny said with a laugh before he reluctantly pulled his arms back from around Steve’s waist. He gripped Steve’s wrists tightly for a second before pulling Steve’s hands back from his neck. Danny turned and took the stairs quickly. Steve followed close behind, suddenly missing the body heat against him, and the smell of Danny right under his nose.

Danny hadn’t been wrong. The very second they got to the top of the stairs and Danny turned around, Steve was already pulling him into his arms and kissing him messily. These kisses were different. Urgent. Now that things had been decided they both wanted relief and to share themselves with each other.

While they stumbled into the bedroom, painfully hitting the doorframe on the way, Steve tugged Danny’s shirt out from his pants. Then his hands found the row of buttons and started undoing them easily with a twist and flick at each button hole. Finally he pushed the shirt back over Danny’s shoulders and it fell soundlessly to the floor.

They kicked off their shoes.

“Off,” Danny mumbled into Steve's mouth, not wanting to break their kiss even to talk. “C’mon you brute.” His hands were under Steve’s shirt. Touching his skin. Steve stopped kissing to groan aloud as Danny’s hands slid up his sides and forced the shirt off over his head.

“Oh god Danny, come here,” Steve pleaded as he pulled them back together. Bare skin on bare skin for the first time: naked chests pressed together.

“Steve…” Danny’s voice came between kisses to Steve’s chest, collarbone, neck and shoulders. “God Steve… I never… knew… I mean… I knew you were… beautiful… but… god you taste good.”

Steve wanted Danny to kiss him everywhere all night long. It felt so good. That hot mouth, planting wet kisses and licks between words that poured out of Danny.

“Yes Danny,” Steve hissed. “Keep talking. Don’t stop.”

Steve occupied his hands between them, fumbling with belts and buttons and zippers.

They stepped out of their pants on their way to the bed. Still wearing boxers their bodies rubbed tantalizingly together still inhibited by a layer of cotton.

When they reached the bed, Steve stepped back a little and looked Danny up and down.

“Too late,” Danny said, “there was no stipulation about seeing me with my clothes off first. You already decided. No going back now.”

Steve just smiled, he’d never take it back. Instead he slipped his fingers into the elastic band of Danny’s boxers, and pulled them to the floor. Steve knelt, and let Danny step out of his underwear before he looked up.

Steve had seen a lot of naked men. Being in the service meant living in close quarters with a lot of men who had to shower and dress, often in the same room. Looking at those men naked had never done anything for Steve. He’d never thought: I’d hit that, or: man I wonder what his dick tastes like.

And yet, he knelt looking up at Danny’s body, and here were all these things he’d never considered attractive before that suddenly made him want so badly he thought he might pass out. The hair on Danny’s chest, stomach and legs that curled and looked soft to touch. The jut of Danny’s cock where it stood out prominently, hard and wet at the tip. The strong plane of muscle that stretched from his shoulders down to his hips. And his arms. Strong, thick arms that looked like they could push him down so Danny could take what he wanted, if that’s what he wanted.

Steve’s mouth watered at the sight. He wanted to taste every single bit of skin on Danny’s body. But there was plenty of time for that later. Their first time together wasn’t a time for slow. They’d spent enough time on romance already, with “I love you's” and confessions.

“Sit down,” Steve instructed, and he heard the gravel in his own voice.

Danny’s pupils opened wide suddenly, and he obeyed, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Steve pried Danny’s thighs apart with his hands, and settled on his knees between Danny’s spread legs.

Steve was getting ready to give his first blowjob ever, and he didn’t even feel nervous. Because it was Danny. And it wasn’t about anything but making sure Danny felt good, and getting to taste the very essence of the man. And Steve craved it so badly that his mouth watered.

Danny shuddered under Steve’s gaze. “Oh god Steve…”

Steve leaned forward, reaching a hand out, ready to take hold and begin.

Danny leaned back a little and put his hands out. “Steve, shit, I… you don’t have to… if you don’t want…”

Steve narrowed his eyes a little at Danny, pushed his hands aside, took hold of Danny and immediately took him into his mouth.

The taste was overwhelming and Steve moaned as it hit his tongue. It was concentrated and tasted like Danny; like sweat and bitter pre-come, and something warm and tangy and distinctly Danny. Steve’s mouth watered even more. He’d never loved the taste of another person; tolerated for their pleasure, but never loved it. He wanted to taste Danny forever.

“Oh my god, Steve, babe, I…” Danny’s mouth continued to run, just like Steve had hoped it would. His hands fisted at his sides.

Steve sucked hard, still not moving down any further. Danny hissed a breath.

“Holy hell Steve, that’s… it’s not going to be… long… if you keep doing… well, anything… let’s be honest. Touching me in general is-”

Steve moved down, careful of teeth, swiping his tongue experimentally as he went, until Danny hit the back of his throat. The skin under his lips and mouth was so soft, like velvet.

“Sweet Jesus,” Danny howled. “Steve that’s… it’s perfect… god your mouth.”

Steve moved back up slowly, and then down again, squeezing hard with his hand when he pulled back up. He set up a slow pace. He knew it wasn’t anywhere near the best, or even most mediocre, blowjob anyone had ever given. But it was Danny and Steve, for the first time, so he didn’t really think it mattered what it felt like; as long as he avoided his teeth, that was never good.

“Stevestevesteve,” Danny hissed between gasped breaths. “It’s so good babe, oh my god it’s so good. Just keep… yeah, like that. Like that! Faster, c’mon Steve, just a little…”

Steve obeyed, catching sight of Danny’s fists tightening in the sheets on either side of his thighs. Steve wanted to grab those hands and draw them up to his head, slip those big deft fingers into his hair and let Danny put pressure there, or tug or do whatever he wanted. But that was for next time. Instead he let Danny guide him with words.

“Oh god Steve, it’s… I’m gonna come,” Danny said urgently. “You gotta pull off, babe, I’m gonna come.”

Steve followed direction well, and despite Danny tasting so good, he wasn’t quite prepared to gag on a mouthful of come just yet. So he pulled off, but kept his hand tight, stroking rough to get Danny there. He knelt tall, and used his other hand to pull Danny down for a kiss. It was messy, the taste of Danny’s mouth and cock mingling on Steve’s tongue, and he thought he might come just from that taste, and the way Danny greedily tongued at it. And then Danny’s tongue stopped moving, his muscles went taut and he came on Steve’s hand, and chest, and collarbone. The warmth washed over Steve, and it felt so good that he groaned around Danny’s tongue.

Steve’s instincts tried to take over. His instinct for sex being: now roll on top and take your own pleasure in the willing body underneath. It wasn’t the best attitude, but it had always worked in the past. He was never forceful, never took something that wasn’t given to him. But he did like to take that little bit of control, be on top, be the one to thrust and determine the pace. He also always made sure his partner had their fun too. 

But those instincts didn’t help him here. He couldn’t just roll on top of Danny and thrust inside a wet and willing place.

Danny pulled back. “What’s wrong?” He asked, stroking a hand over Steve’s cheek. “You ok, babe?”

Steve opened his eyes and looked up at Danny, who was so completely disheveled in a way Steve had never seen. He'd never seen Danny with his defences so low. But he looked worried too, like Steve was about to bolt. It wasn’t that, he wasn’t afraid, just confused by the logistics of something he had no idea about. He didn’t know what to do next. He didn’t have a gay sex manual.

“I’m ok,” Steve admitted, staying close, pressed between Danny’s thighs, a softening cock still sliding between sticky fingers.

Danny still looked frightened, like he thought Steve was having his big gay freakout mid-sex.

Steve smiled, removed his hand from Danny’s lap, and drew an already messy finger up through the come on his chest. He looked at it for only a second before he licked the tip of his finger into his mouth.

Danny’s eyes went wide again, his breath huffing out in hot excited waves.

And it tasted good, and Steve regretted pulling off; but he hadn’t wanted to ruin their first time by throwing up in Danny’s lap or something awful like that. The taste was just Danny but more intense. The bitterness of the precome wasn’t there. It was salty and a little sweet, with just intense "Danny" all through it. Steve started to lick his fingers clean.

“Holy shit Steve you’re gonna give a guy a heart attack doing things like that,” Danny said. He reached out and gripped Steve’s forearm tight, not to stop him, instead like he thought he would fall over if he couldn’t hold on to Steve for stability. “How…” Danny hesitated, and it was such a rare sight that Steve stopped what he was doing and met Danny’s eye.

Steve took his fingers out of his mouth, they dripped with saliva. “How what Danny?” He couldn’t keep the grin from his face.

“How… does it taste?” Danny finished the question, his eyes dark with excitement, his tongue darting out of his mouth like a dirty punctuation.

Steve licked at his fingers again. “It’s alright, you know,” he said in a casual tone like they were talking about the sauce at the new pizza place in town, in between sucking at his fingers. “It’s like, I guess I wouldn’t kick you out of bed, it doesn’t taste _that_ bad. I mean, it’s not like I’m licking it all off my fingers like it’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted or anything.” He grinned around his thumb.

Danny’s hand tightened on Steve’s forearm, almost painfully. Danny pitched forward almost falling off the bed to kiss Steve the moment his thumb was out of his mouth.

“Woah,” Steve said into the kiss, before he was pushed back onto the floor in a very awkward sprawl. “Woah Danny, woah-”

“Get up here already you big ape,” Danny said against Steve’s lips, pulling his forearm and sitting back on the bed.

Danny crawled backward, and Steve followed, unable to ignore the fact that Danny was already getting hard again. He pushed Steve back to lay among the pillows.

“Best thing you ever tasted,” Danny groused under his breath, despite the grin on his face.

Steve let his face go sober, and put a hand to the back of Danny’s neck to pull him close. “Yeah Danny, it is,” he said earnestly, meeting Danny’s eyes. “You taste so good. All over. I can’t explain it.”

Danny kissed him chaste and soft, just lips pressing lips, no tongues. Steve guessed Danny had no desire to taste his own come. Fair enough.

Then Danny’s lips travelled down to Steve’s chin, his throat, collarbone, chest, nipples. He avoided the sticky spots of his own come still left on Steve's skin, and just kept kissing further and further down until he reached the elastic of Steve’s boxers. He snuck his fingers under gently, like he thought his hand would be slapped away, before he slid them down Steve’s legs and tossed them to the floor.

“Steve,” Danny groaned out as he crawled back up the bed to hover over Steve’s hips.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, trying for casual to be annoying, though it was difficult considering how hard he was. He felt like he was going to come the moment Danny touched him.

Danny leaned over, but didn’t touch his lips down, just breathed a hot wet breath from Steve's base to the tip.

Steve shivered and his hips involuntarily rose off the bed as his legs tensed up.

Danny backed off in time to avoid making contact before he looked up at Steve. “You’re beautiful, you know that, right babe?”

“Takes one to know one,” tumbled out of Steve’s mouth before he could realize how childish and cheesy it sounded.

Danny came closer again, one hand supporting himself on the bed as he hovered over Steve, the other running from Steve’s hip up to his collarbone. “What do you want?” Danny asked just before he kissed along Steve’s jawline, their stubble scraping against each other.

“Whatever you’ll give me,” Steve answered honestly. “No pressure Danny.”

He took Danny’s face in his hands and turned them to look at each other.

“It’s ok Danny, whatever you’re comfortable with,” Steve said. “Your hand…” his mouth suddenly went dry. “Your mouth. Hell, even just your leg to hump.” At this they both smiled. “Just hurry up will you? I’m dying here.”

Danny leaned over and laughed into Steve’s collarbone. “Ok babe,” he said softly, “I’ve got you.”

With a quick tongue, Danny traced the lines of Steve’s body down to his hips and then quickly took him into his mouth. Just like Steve’s performance, it was fast and hard and sloppy. And it was perfect. Danny’s hand held where his lips couldn’t reach, and he bobbed his head quickly and efficiently, his eyes occasionally opening to look at Steve.

Steve didn’t have Danny’s self control, and let his hands slide into Danny’s hair. It was soft and perfect and a total mess, and Steve just made it worse with wandering fingers. He didn’t put pressure down, or pull, he just wanted to rest his hands there and feel the up and down motions. The moment his fingertips touched scalp Danny groaned around him.

Each and every time Danny met his eyes, Steve almost exploded. And it didn’t take long before he was right at the edge. He was actually surprised he’d lasted that long.

“Danny!” Steve called out, feeling the familiar build of pressure low in his abdomen. He pulled his hands away from Danny’s head and fisted the sheets. “Danny, I’m really close man. Come on. You gotta pull off.”

Danny obeyed, pulling back and letting his hand finish the job while he nibbled at Steve’s hip.

“God Danny! Oh my god!” Steve’s hips thrust sharply up and he let out a grunt as he came all over his own stomach.

Danny stroked him through the aftershocks, pulling dribbles of come from him when he thought he was empty.

Steve lay back into the pillows and closed his eyes. He hadn’t felt so sated in a long time. “Oh my god Danny,” he gasped. “That was…”

“Good, I hope?” Danny asked.

Steve felt the mattress shift, and then Danny was pulling him back into his mouth again.

Steve let out a strangled cry, it was too much, he was too sensitive. He opened his eyes to watch Danny pull off with a sloppy sound, before he started to use his tongue to clean up Steve’s come from his stomach. In long, broad licks he lapped it up.

Steve shivered. And he’d thought Danny was crazy for starting to get hard again so soon after, but he could feel his own cock stirring to life at the sight.

Danny’s hair was everywhere, a mess like he would never let it get normally, not even after surfing... and he was licking Steve’s come from his stomach.

“How does it taste?” Steve asked, unable to keep back the grin.

Danny just made a very happy noise as he continued up Steve’s stomach. He reached collarbone and after that lick sat straight up with a strange look on his face.

“What?” Steve asked.

“I think…” Danny rolled his tongue around in his mouth. “I think that last little bit was mine. It tasted very different.”

Steve laughed, howled so hard he closed his eyes and had to grab his sticky stomach.

“You just..” Steve said through laughs as he looked up at Danny. “Licked your own come off me? You kinky bastard.”

Danny flopped back onto the bed beside him. “It looked the same!” His argument voice was out in full force. “How was I supposed to know?”

Steve laughed again, and then put an arm around Danny and pulled him close. Danny rolled onto his side and threw an arm around Steve. “Of course you’d be a cuddler,” Danny said. “Even when you’re all sticky and gross.”

“Well,” Steve argued, “if you’d done a better job on cleanup we wouldn’t be here.”

“Are you actually complaining that I didn’t lick the come off your body thoroughly enough for your standards?”

“Well,” Steve hummed and hawed, “yeah, it kinda seems like that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“You, are an animal,” Danny concluded before he lay his head down on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve felt sleep start to pull at him when a sudden thought crossed his mind. “Hey Danny?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Course,” Danny mumbled into Steve’s skin. “After what we just did, you can ask me any damn thing you want babe.”

“Did you think about this before you thought I was going to die?”

Danny sat up on his elbows and met Steve’s eye. “I never thought about this part at all. I only ever got as far as the ill timed desperate kiss in my imagination.”

“You know what I mean,” Steve said. He wasn’t talking about the sex. Just about them being together in general.

Danny sighed, ran a hand through his hair and nodded. “I didn’t realize until… I thought you weren’t coming back,” he admitted. “That guy at the CIA said they were taking out your plane and I just… it just popped into my head.” He paused. “You know how someone asks you a question, and you can’t think of the answer right away, and then like a week later you’re sitting there and bam! It just hits you. You knew it all along but you just couldn’t place it? It was like that. As soon as I knew it, I knew it had been there all along.”

“Good to know,” Steve said, putting a hand to the back of Danny’s head to get him to lay back down.

“What does this mean?” Danny asked, he sounded worried. “You’re not overanalyzing all of that, are you?”

Steve smiled. “Nope, just making a mental note that in the future the best way to get out of an argument, or to get some an awesome blowjob, is to convince you that I almost died.”

“You, are a total schumck, you know that?” Danny asked, his angry voice tinged with tenderness.

“Yeah,” Steve answered, “but I’m _your_ schmuck. Now get some rest Danny. You’re gonna need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also: upon reread while self beta'ing this... I discovered I really love Steve's collarbones apparently... and so does Danny... oh well. *shrug*


End file.
